Project:Chat/Logs/1 July 2017
12:09 ja 12:09 hey 12:09 <Özün Oldun> yeah lemme get boneless pizza 12:09 WTF XD 12:09 (Hello I'm in China, so I'm assuming it's nighttime for you) 12:09 lol 12:09 hi tboo 12:09 (I just flew here so I'm le dying from jet lag) 12:09 (hi) 12:09 *smoke appears, blinding both boss and blazar* 12:10 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 12:10 (The peasant ruins the fun) 12:10 Erhadas ono thelduin 12:10 *boss scans the surroundings, and targets blazar, and fires a flurry of missles at them* 12:10 Ozun did you get your boneless pizza? 12:10 kek ozun 12:10 u fudged it up SR 12:10 *Blazar dodges the missile* 12:10 OH GUESS WHAT 12:10 no ursulu 12:10 YOU CAN’T HAHAHAHA 12:10 ozun was wrong 12:10 ursulu pm 12:11 Blazar: Don't attack me! There's already a big threat, here! 12:11 otay 12:11 fugging god 12:11 Aquamarine: Blazar! 12:11 *the smoke starts dissipating while the peasant charges towards boss* 12:11 Blazar: Aquamarine! 12:11 *hugs* 12:11 (AC, how did you even kn... nevermind) 12:11 *boss attacks aqua* 12:12 fine then Ursuul 12:12 o dis is what u meant by um 12:12 *Blazar attack with fury* 12:12 Aquamarine: *Boosts away from boss* 12:12 the uh 12:12 um 12:12 I'll blow up the script 12:12 roleplaying 12:12 *boss is intercepted by the peasant* 12:12 hecking reply limit 12:12 Blazar: Don't hurt her/him! 12:12 frick the spam filter triggered again 12:12 same 12:12 (Aquamarine is female) 12:12 (him) 12:12 (Got it) 12:12 Chat is basically unusable rn 12:12 (oh) 12:12 (durr) 12:12 (Hai I'm Ze script cough cough) 12:12 (orly) 12:13 (heavybob) 12:13 :( 12:13 (i thought when the peasant attacked boss you meant them) 12:13 (comfy) 12:13 (40keks) 12:13 (ya i did) 12:13 (Teamerz, I'm tired of the darn peasant) 12:13 (Chat health: JOHN CENA) 12:13 Temz halp 12:13 (i meant boss) 12:13 (He ruins the fun) 12:13 wut ursuul 12:13 12:13 this is my nemesis 12:14 ? 12:14 I have to fix 12:14 every 12:14 single 12:14 link 12:14 L0L 12:14 *boss smashes into blazar from the impact, but starts attacking them* 12:14 there’s 490 there 12:14 pls halp 12:14 but bro 12:14 (Blazar is male) 12:14 im trying to procrastinate 12:14 if you did like 50 that’d be awesome 12:14 cuz I need schleep 12:14 how do i do it 12:14 SO MANY 12:14 Blazar: I'm being attacked! 12:15 Aquamarine: *Fires launchers* I'll get it... 12:15 Blazar: Boss, I'll spa- 12:15 Go to 12:15 Click thread. If it’s an Anon, replace content with 12:15 If it’s a user, replace content with 12:15 *boss keeps attacking them* 12:15 Got it 12:15 or just look at my for examples 12:16 er 12:16 Blazar: Are you sure about that? He seems nice 12:16 (brb) 12:16 i dont get it 12:16 Ursuul 12:16 I don't like it 12:16 Just remove the redlinks 12:16 Blazar: I feel like this person doesn't do what he wants to... 12:16 You're killing history 12:16 ye but we have to kill Fan Ideas links 12:16 Just remove the links 12:16 urzuul 12:16 me no gets it 12:16 *boss charges up...* 12:17 don't add that newfangled template 12:17 ye but if we just remove that link then we might have to remove another 12:17 or another 12:17 or another 12:17 hy 12:17 *...And fires a huge missle that hits aqua* 12:17 *why 12:17 Blazar: Aqua! No! 12:17 Because redlinks. People edit bs pages, page gets deleted, redlink. 12:17 *the peasant grabs boss* 12:17 fine 12:17 But 12:17 I h8 it too SR 12:17 This only applies to old messages 12:17 I replaced my own Welcome Message 12:18 There will be no influx of redlinks 12:18 tru, but every time we delete it comes up 12:18 I’m not saying replace all 12:18 just the ones with redlinks or with Fan Ideas Page links 12:18 (even though that’s roughly 1,000) 12:18 Aquamarine: *Loses 75% of HP* OW! 12:18 (I got done 500) 12:18 *boss keeps attacking blazar* 12:18 well Ursuul 12:19 nvm 12:19 @Temz r u still confuzzled 12:19 wot @SR 12:19 nvm 12:19 im sick rn 12:19 :( 12:19 i dont get it 12:19 got a runny nose 12:19 sorry you don’t feel good mayne 12:19 *Blazar attacks boss* 12:19 @Temz 12:19 *boss jumps out of the peasants grasp* 12:19 See list: 12:19 (It's a big fight) 12:19 click any item in list 12:19 brings you to thread 12:19 ya 12:19 ugggggggghhhhhhh 12:19 replace thread contents with or if they’re an anon 12:19 save thread 12:19 go back to list 12:20 refresh 12:20 the thing you just edited is now no longer on list 12:20 bro 12:20 eventually nothing left on list 12:20 where’d I lose you 12:20 why cant we just move the diep.io fan ideas page back 12:20 it would all be fixed in 1 shot 12:20 we are but it will be in a whole new namespaceeeeeee 12:21 Just make . REDIRECT 12:21 *a part off boss's armor gets smashed, and they hesitate* 12:21 *but keep attacking* 12:21 y not just make a redirect 12:21 *Blazar keeps attacking* 12:21 2 Fanon landing page 12:21 cuz it’d show up in Search by default then when normally it wouldn’t 12:21 Aquamarine: *Fires all weapons at BOSS* 12:21 is there a magic word to stop it from showing up in search 12:21 (also I edited 500 fuckin’ pages already lol) 12:22 Doesn't matter 12:22 Ursuul 12:22 *boss is almost dead, and stops* 12:22 It won't say "Diep.io Fan Ideas Page" 12:22 The most it will say is category:Fanon 12:22 *Blazar goes in front of boss* 12:22 *they collapse* 12:22 That's the MOST 12:22 fine den we can abandon it for the moment 12:22 Blazar: That's what you get! 12:22 chat crashed 12:22 but I swear to heck one day I will clear out those bloody redirects 12:23 ok 12:23 Just use redirects to save time 12:23 den primary focus tomorrow will be 12:23 fix 'em later when we have time 12:23 12:23 ye 12:23 will do cap’n SR 12:23 ok 12:23 We need full speed ahead for the Merge 12:23 *the peasant walks up to boss* 12:23 If it means ditching nice-to-haves, we'll have to throw them off the deck 12:24 very tru 12:24 (Teamz, the peasant is ignored because it ruins the rp) 12:24 at least I don’t have to do the other 500 pages now lol 12:24 (ruins the rp?) 12:24 (and how is that?) 12:24 *boss looks up at the peasant* 12:24 (Because it's weird and it... 12:24 hey Temz 12:24 Ursuul 12:24 idk, it's TOO weird) 12:24 o wot 12:24 When will the Image Motherload happen 12:25 (just because its weird :/) 12:25 no clue 12:25 Kirkburn flagged the Engineers couple days ago 12:25 *the peasant looks down to boss* 12:25 wait 12:25 http://diepio-custom-polygons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 12:25 wut do u want ursulu 12:25 ANSCHLUSS TIME 12:25 http://diepio-custom-polygons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 12:25 Same with Nobel's Fanon Wiki 12:26 nvm Temz it was a joke but I forgot 12:26 who made dat wiki 12:26 A JOKE? 12:26 AND U FORGOT? 12:26 >:C 12:26 lol 12:26 btw lads 12:26 should we give out Medals to DCoW Staff who came over in the Merge 12:26 http://diepio-concepts.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Charger 12:26 ANSCHLUSS TIME 12:26 Go get Nobellion 12:26 noooooo I want schleep 12:26 Our wiki is charging full speed ahead towards 100 pages 12:26 plus he might not want to merge 12:26 *boss slowly backs away* 12:27 *3000 12:27 ye ye 12:27 we will do the other OP Wiki 12:27 *the peasant follows him* 12:27 after merge 12:27 then ask Nobel 12:27 if he wants 2 12:27 ok 12:27 We will have a massive celebration at 3k pages 12:27 god I’m too hungry to fall asleep & too sleepy to get up & eat 12:27 yes 12:27 BOSS; W-what are you... 12:27 & we will have pancakes 12:27 im disappointed 12:28 no one even noticed DCOW turned 1 year old 2 days ago 12:28 um wot 12:28 no 12:28 it was made in July 12:28 foken 12:28 kms rn 12:28 lmao 12:29 (bak) 12:29 did I make him mad 12:29 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Diep.io_Conception_Wikia 12:29 literally says July lol 12:30 *boss tries to shoot at aquamarine* 12:30 Cap'n Ursuul 12:30 aye lad? 12:30 I have two suggestions 12:31 lets hear ’em 12:31 1 the merge concludes on 28 july in an ironic birthday celebration 12:31 2? 12:31 Aquamarine: Ya missed BOSS. 12:31 History: Stop killing me :( 12:31 Start renaming cats now 12:31 Pentacat 12:32 on DCoW? 12:32 Blazar: Ugh...what's going on... 12:32 ye 12:32 I was gonna wait until Utkar came thru with his bot after I renamed everything 12:32 Aquamarine: I don't know. 12:32 save easy shit for l8r 12:32 ok 12:32 but wait 12:32 but if you want to start now you can 12:32 Blazar: A robot/cyborg that attacked me and a supernatural peasant... 12:32 oh nvm 12:32 Blazar: Am I dreaming? 12:32 Basic Cat 12:32 also SR 12:32 about the ironic birthday 12:32 Aquamarine: Holy Conniption, this is not a dream.. 12:32 we can itry/i it 12:33 but it’ll be really hard 12:33 & the longer we drag the merge on the more discontent people get 12:33 Aquamarine: *Becomes slightly angry* 12:33 Blazar: You're probably right...But, to be honest, this is not normal... 12:33 like I would be amazed if we weren’t done by mid-July 12:33 ursuul 12:33 the merge timeline is 4 weeka 12:33 if I recall correctly 12:33 yeah started a week ago 12:33 *boss fires a missle at blazar weakly* 12:33 & that was with massive fluff 12:33 literally an extra week of just nothing 12:34 where we take care of stuff on this Wiki 12:34 When will Image Motherload™ happen 12:34 any day 12:34 also 12:34 How will we add cats 12:34 *rename 12:34 ez 12:34 Özün Oldun 12:34 w8 12:34 Conceptual Tanks 12:34 OP tanks 12:34 all need to be separate 12:34 hold horses 12:35 First use Özün Oldun to categorize everything, like with Concept 12:35 then there’s only, at most, 300 TOD & OPC pages 12:35 ah 12:35 which we can easily sift thru 12:35 I see 12:35 screw this 12:35 am2r here i come 12:35 You know what would be kewl tho 12:35 eventually we will ferret out more OPC pages 12:35 wot 12:35 boolean operators 12:35 sounds scary 12:35 like pages in Blah OR Bleh 12:36 hello 12:36 (also MassCategorization doesn’t do ture/false) 12:36 hello TOTM 12:36 or Blah AND (Bleh OR Bork) 12:36 @SR we can talk to Utkar after he does his first project 12:36 that'd be tuff to pull off but would be gr8 12:36 he might be able to use regex to pull it off 12:36 kewl 12:36 hell we might need to give him one of the three merge architect medals lmao 12:36 I might have to give mine up 12:36 just make mar 12:36 *moar 12:37 but VALUE 12:37 if we really need 2 12:37 we have 3 12:37 Hey TOT 12:37 plan was for me u & Zathsu 12:37 who will get the 3 12:37 ah 12:37 I'd gladly sacrifice mine 12:37 I haven't done enough 12:37 I'm going to go watch Corrupt X, brb 12:37 otay 12:37 Can there be Merge Helper 12:37 or no 12:38 well we should talk to Gelly 12:38 ok 12:38 we can do like, /one/ Architect 12:38 & a bunch of helpers 12:38 weeeeell 12:38 *thinking* 12:38 12:38 criterion is that Merge Architects should be the peeps without whom the Merge would fall flat on its face 12:38 hard to rope me out of that then 12:38 Utkar we definitely are relying on for his bot 12:38 and Merge Helpers help a lot but aren't /that/ crucial 12:38 literally wouldn’t happen without it 12:38 ye 12:39 So then Utkar, you, Zath 12:39 Zathsu I feel we should give him a Medal just cuz, but then again he didn’t exactly stand crucially 12:39 I would get a merge helper 12:39 like it was the vote that decided it 12:39 (This rp is really dead) 12:39 we should also gib Temz merge help 12:39 ye 12:39 cuz he helped with cats 12:39 Merge helper 12:39 & Tacocat helped too 12:39 so far me and Temz got definite spots 12:39 I can help 12:39 Tacocat does 12:40 he helped 12:40 oh ye 12:40 AC we are getting past the point where normal users can help I’m afraid 12:40 we may get to a point where you can pitch in & if we can I’ll let you know, but the big thing was categorizing OP Conceptions 12:40 & that’s now done 12:40 tried to tell everyone 12:40 You know what that means, right? 12:40 wait a sec 12:40 What did i miss? 12:40 OP Conceptions are done? 12:40 nothing about the rp 12:40 I labaled quite a few OP concepts 12:40 weeeeell they probably won’t be done until after the merge 12:40 when we can more seriously go through the Conception namespace 12:41 because I know we missed at least 100 12:41 Ursuul question 12:41 but we got enough & need to move on 12:41 yeah Taco? 12:41 Will the namespaces be named like "Concept:Guardian Y"? 12:41 ja 12:41 Because im new to namespaces 12:41 oh 12:42 well it’s just like Template:Rainbow 12:42 only you see the Template: bit in front of the name 12:42 & it would say Concept: instead of Template 12:42 if you want namespace list 12:42 12:42 wat 12:42 also 12:42 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Bomber_(UltraReconKing) 12:42 by god URK 12:42 He did my TBC submission like 3 months earlier 12:43 @Taco 12:43 Read this: 12:43 nvm 12:43 lol 12:43 If a normal user can't help what's going on right now... 12:43 You know what that means, right? 12:44 A lot of waiting & a lot of admin preparation. I feel like I’m carrying the whole merge on my back, because I’m the one preparing Özün Oldun to move pages 12:44 I don’t know what that means 12:44 I'd like to help 12:45 I can give you a job then 12:45 really? :D 12:45 although it’s kinda-unrelated to the merge, it will help the whole wiki with organization down the road 12:45 yep 12:45 go to 12:45 12:45 *drumrolls* 12:45 Try to clear them out 12:45 wait... 12:45 how? 12:45 see the "referral links" thing on each page? 12:46 yeah? 12:46 Click that, you get a list of pages that link to that page 12:46 remove the links by editing it 12:46 if you run into threads, try to get a Discussion Mod to help 12:46 or an Admin or content mod 12:46 I don't really know how it works... 12:46 here I will walk you through an example 12:46 ez example 12:47 Go to page 2 12:47 See "Pentashot"? 12:47 second to last 12:48 you here AC? 12:48 yeah 12:48 See "1 referral links" below it? 12:48 Click that 12:48 Yeah 12:48 tell me what you see 12:48 Page: Pentashot 12:48 Namespace: All 12:48 Go 12:48 That's most of what I see 12:49 Is "Pages that link to "Pentashot" the title? 12:49 yes 12:49 ok good 12:49 Ok apparently I can't connect to YT 12:49 There is one link, User:GaspyLaBallDeGD 12:49 click that link 12:49 once you’re there, click edit 12:49 you with me? 12:49 yeah?? 12:50 Ok you’re editing his profile now? 12:50 yeah...? 12:50 find where Pentashot is linked 12:50 hi 2017 07 01